Forbidden Love
by Meg Silver
Summary: Tauriel and Kili find love where they least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: This follows the movies to an extent. Please only put constructive criticism in ****your reviews. I own nothing.**

Tauriel was on patrol in Mirkwood one day, killing spiders, no less usual, when she and the Guard came upon some Dwarves who had been ensnared by the spiders. She and tThe Guard freed the Dwarves from the spiders and took them hostage, but . One Dwarf in particular stood out to Tauriel. It His name was Kili. , and She she could not take her eyes off of him. There was just something about him that drew her gaze. She tried to shake it the feeling as they locked the Dwarves in the cells in the dungeons of Mirkwood, but she could not. So she made a mental note to visit with this Dwarf when she had the chance.

She Tauriel went about her duties for the rest of the day. Then, but as soon as she was off duty, she went down to the dungeons to seek out this the handsome Dwarf. She had to meet him and, talk to him if she could. She found his cell with ease, remembering clearly where he had been locked in. Kili looked up at her briefly before lowering his gaze again. She Tauriel sat down by his cell and spoke in a hushed tone so only Kili would hear. "Hello. I am Tauriel, Captain of the Guard. Who might you be? What is your name?" Her voice was hushed so only Kili would hear her.

Kili looked back up at her. "I am Kili, nephew of Thorin." He was not keen to talk much, at least not yet anyway, and. He was angry about being imprisoned. He wanted out of these cells and had good cause to be angry. "When will we be released?" He wanted out of these dungeons.

Tauriel looked at him sadly. "I do not know. My king is speaking to Thorin son of Thrain right now." She watched him curiously, wondering if she could get him to talk more. She really wanted to get to know him, though this was something that none of her kin would approve of. "What brought you to our borders?"

Kili looked at her with raised eyebrows. He did not know why was she was bothering to asking him this if Thorin was indeed talking to her king, Thranduil. "We are retaking our homeland." he answered succinctly, not really wishing to speak of their quest to an Elf. "Why do you care, anyway?"

Tauriel was not sure how to reply. "I was just curious, that is all. I am not of a high enough rank to be with the king while he talks to your uncle." She sighed, then noticed he was holding something, but s. She did not inquire about it. "I am sorry we must imprison you. It would never have been my choice."

Kili could see that she was apologizing for her king's actions, but at this moment he didn't care. "We are still your prisoners regardless." He watched her and was surprised to see that she seemed to be truly sorry. "Maybe you can set us free?"

Tauriel looked at him and bit her lip. This had occurred to her, but she knew she could not help him in this way. "I wish I could, but. I would be banished for such a thing." It was then that she took a closer looked at what was in his hand and, thought it was a weapon. "What is that? I thought you and your friends were searched when you arrived." She was sure he had been searched along with the others,

Kili frowned. He did not like this sudden question. "I was, but this isn't a weapon. It's a rune stone. My mother gave it to me." He watched her as her frown lessened and . He knew she wouldn't take it from him.

Tauriel smiled. "I won't take it. It must mean a lot to you. " She smiled, watcheding him twirl the rune stone in his hands. She felt that she could watch him forever. "I must go about my duties now. I will come back later, when I get a chance. I'd like to talk with you more." She stood up, waiting to see what he would say.

Kili tried to keep his face expressionless. "I look forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Constructive criticism only. Please enjoy. I own nothing.**

Tauriel could not wait to talk to Kili again. She was distracted during her patrol and other duties, because she kept thinking about him. This was unlike her, and she didn't know what was happening. She tried to make sense of it but couldn't. Tauriel knew her kin would not approve, but she couldn't help the fact that there was something about him that drew her in. It was completely out of her control.

Tauriel once again tried to focus on her work. Thranduil would have her head if she failed in her duties. She didn't want any trouble, but she just had to see Kili again. She knew his kin would not approve either, but something was telling her this was right. Tauriel knew it was risky, but she was willing to try, so she made up her mind to visit Kili after her afternoon patrol.

Tauriel killed every spider she could on her patrol but couldn't wait for her work to be over for the day. She couldn't seem to finish her shift fast enough. When her work was finally done she gave report to Thranduil and then made sure no one would see her sneak down to the cells. She went straight to Kili's cell, eager to speak with him. She crouched before the bars and looked in as she spoke. "I just now finished my work. Would you like to talk?"

Kili looked up at her, stunned that she had come back to see him. "What if you get caught? I cannot imagine your king would be thrilled that you are talking to me."

Tauriel frowned at the thought of this. "No he wouldn't, which is why I am sneaking around to see you. I can pretend I'm checking to be sure you have not escaped." She knew she would face banishment or worse if she were caught and had no excuse.

Kili frowned at her words. "You should not risk his trust for me." He spoke softly, meaning every word. He did not want to risk the king's trust in her or her home.

Tauriel shook her head. "Let me worry about that." She paused before continuing with the real reason she was at the cells. "I may have a way to get you out." She had been thinking about this all day. She wanted to free the Dwarves, because she felt it was unfair to imprison them and keep them from regaining their homeland.

Kili sighed. "How would you get us out without losing your king's trust?" He greatly appreciated the offer, but he knew it was a great risk for her.

"Leave that to me. I know these halls well. There is a way out for you…a secret way." She was determined to help them no matter what the cost. She cared too much about this Dwarf, though she still did not understand why.

Kili nodded. "I will alert my kin. That way they know to trust you." He did not think this plan would work, but he was willing to try. Tauriel merely nodded before leaving again as the guards were changing their shifts.


End file.
